Specialists
The Specialists are students who attend an all-boys school near Alfea, the Redfountain School for Specialists. The following six Specialists have become the boyfriends of the Winx girls. It should be noted that throughout the series, the boys often need the girls' help. However, they can manage on their own at times. * Sky: The former Prince of Eraklyon, now King, he feels stifled by his position. He has medium blonde hair and became the king of Eraklyon in the first movie, Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Because he is in love with Bloom, he refuses to marry Diaspro, the girl of his parents' choice. At the start of the first season, Sky does not use his real name, because he wanted to see what it was like to be a normal guy as well as divert any threats on his life(This is removed in the:Winx Club Nickelodeon One-Hour Special 1: "The Fate of Bloom he introduced him self in with his real name) He and Brandon switched names for a while. He is now Bloom's fiance and Tyler's best friend I Hitted On Bloom With A Kiss Sky Was Impressed And He Said Awsome Sweet. * Brandon: Sky's squire, a great swordsman and ladies' man. He has short brown hair with a very long fringe. He is Stella's boyfriend. In the first season, he switched names with Sky. He is also best friends with Sky.(Also removed in the 1 hour special number 1) * Timmy: The brains of the group, he comes from a long line of scientists. He has short, ginger hair. He is shy, sweet, and smart. Both Tecna and Timmy love technology, making them an obvious couple. When Tecna sacrificed herself for the sake of the whole magic dimension and got trapped in the Omega Dimension, Timmy felt depressed and missed her a lot, often falling into trances. He, however, regains confidence when the team rescued Tecna. He is an expert pilot and mechanic. His weapon of choice is a plasma gun, but occasionally picks up a yellow phantorapier. He is shown to have less fighting skills but has the most intellect, which proves very useful to the team. Timmy is Tecna's boyfriend and Nabu's best friend. * Riven: A lone wolf, very competitive, really easy to get jealous and good at sports. He has short, spiked, magenta colored hair. His mother left him in his young age and so he is wary of women in general. He is Musa's boyfriend. At first, Riven had a connection with Cloudtower because he was controlled under a spell which Darcy cast on him, until the witches realized they did not need him anymore and locked him up. Luckily, he escaped and rejoined the good guys. His weapon of choice is either a reddish purple phantosaber or a meteor hammer. Riven is best friends with Helia. * Helia: An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. The headmaster of Redfountain, Saladin, is his uncle. He has long blue-black hair tied into a loose ponytail in the second and third season but cuts it to sport spiky fringes in the fourth season. He is also very romantic and shy about directly speaking about his feelings. He is very good at using his laser string glove and tries to help everyone with it. He was a top student in Redfountain in his first year until he decided to quit and study art at another school. He came back for his second year at Redfountain and joined Sky's squad. Helia is the oldest of all the boys because he would have been in his third year at the start of the first season had he not dropped out to go to art school. Both Helia and Flora love nature and cannot bear to see someone harm it. Helia is best friends with Riven and is Flora's boyfriend. * Nabu: A man of nobility born in Andros, the same planet Layla is from. He is engaged to Layla and secretly left his home planet under the identity of "Ophir" to discover who his would-be wife was and find out what she was truly like. The Winx and the Specialists thought that he was a spy for Valtor. He saves the team on multiple occasions and helped defeat Valtor. He gained Layla's trust and love. He also joined the group on Earth in the fourth season. Nabu is a wizard and uses magic, unlike other boys. He also uses a magic shaft as a weapon. Nabu has very long dark reddish brown hair, often braided or tied. Nabu is best friends with Riven. In the 24th episode of the fourth season, Nabu sacrifices himself to save the Earth fairy kingdom of Tir-nan-Og. Category:Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Male Characters Category:Needs to be Expanded Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6